versus_compendiumfandomcom-20200216-history
Superman (Injustice)
Superman (also known as Kal-El or Clark Kent) is the primary antagonist of Injustice, a fighting game series and comic storyline based on DC Comics. Background In an alternate timeline, things were relatively the same in terms of the origins of Superman... until one fateful day when the Joker committed his most heinous crime: With Kryptonite-infused gas, he made Kal believe he was defeating Doomsday, when in reality he had killed Lois Lane and their unborn son, followed by destroying most of Metropolis with a nuke. This event set off the Man of Steel as he murdered the Joker in cold blood, transforming him from a hero everyone looked up to to a dictator everyone feared with his regime. He was not without opposition, however, as Bruce Wayne formed a resistance against the regime, seeing that Superman had become what he sought to destroy. Stats Attack Potency: At least Large Planet Level (Comparable to General Zod, whose super moves yield these results. As a Yellow Lantern, pushed Mogo the Living Planet into the sun at faster than light speeds.), possibly higher (Fought against the Superman from the main timeline, though whether this main timeline is the actual DC canon, and therefor if he is as powerful as canon Superman, is unknown.) Speed: At least Massively Faster Than Light (Comparable to Zod, Supergirl, and Starfire, whose super moves involve them flying out of Earth’s atmosphere and returning in seconds. Flew from Earth to Apokolips in a short time.), possibly higher Durability: At least Large Planet Level (Can tank the aforementioned Super Moves from Zod and Starfire, and can contend with those capable of rivaling his strength.), possibly higher Hax: Absolute Zero Ice, Regeneration ''' (Medium) for base. '''Fear Manipulation, Energy Manipulation, and Forcefield Creation 'as Sinestro Corps. 'Intelligence: Genius (Formed a worldwide regime consisting of numerous heroes and villains of his timeline. In his arcade ending of the second game, was able to control Brainiac's ship and used it to form a Legion of Superheroes formed of individuals across multiple worlds.) Stamina: Unspecified (Can contend for lengthy periods against opponents that rival him in strength and speed.) Powers, Techniques, and Equipment Powers *'Kryptonian Physiology:' Just like most incarnations of Superman, his Kryptonian biology grants him superhuman abilities with his cellular structure exposed to and charged with yellow solar energy. *'Flight' *'Heat Vision:' Superman can fire beams of red energy from his eyes with great accuracy. *'Super/Frost Breath:' Superman can expel powerful gusts of wind from his lungs, or form a flash-freezing variation to leave opponent vulnerable. *'X-Ray Vision:' Superman has the ability to see through any surface, so long as it is not made of lead. *'Superhuman Senses:' He possesses senses much greater than that of an ordinary human’s. Passively hears people from across the world speaking out against his regime. Techniques *TBA Equipment *'Sinestro Corps. Power Ring:' Through his position as the leader of the regime, Superman was deemed worthy to wield a yellow Power Ring due to his ability to induce fear in others. **'Flight' **'Energy Constructs:' With the ring, Superman can form yellow energy constructs out of anything he can imagine. **'Fear Manipulation:' The ring draws power from fear excreted by surrounding people, allowing it to charge itself and grow stronger. Superman’s ability to instill fear into others is what drew the ring to him in the first place. Minor Feats Attack Potency/Strength *Lifts a giant submarine out of the water. *Can casually hold the Phantom Zone Projector, which the safety cap alone weighs a hundred tons. *Easily shatters Green Lantern constructs. *Catches a punch from Hercules. *Cracks the surface of the moon after tackling Sinestro. *One-shots Martian Manhunter with his heat vision. Speed/Reactions *Blitzes Hal Jordan. *Can move "faster than thought". *Flies around the Earth, destroying swarms of Parademons across multiple cities. *Plays a game of chess with the Flash in just a moment. *Flies from Earth to the Watchtower in seconds. Durability/Endurance *Survives a blast from the Ganthet, who can one-shot Yellow Lanterns and easily subdue Shazam. *Wonder Woman's sword shatters on impact with him. Skill/Intelligence *Bisected a Green Lantern with his heat vision. *Reduces a mountain-sized swarm of Parademons to nothing. Weaknesses Like most incarnations of Superman, is vulnerable to Kryptonite, with the green variety poisoning and slowly killing him if he’s near it. Also like most incarnations of Superman, becomes powerless under the influence of a red sun. Is violent and ruthless, to the point where he’s willing to murder other members of the regime if they simply mention his deceased wife (Like he did with Shazam). Sources *Respect Superman (Injustice) (Reddit; Minor feats) Versus Compendium's Conclusions Notable Wins: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Debates in Progress: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Comic Book Characters Category:Video Game Characters Category:Fighting Game Characters Category:Villains Category:Warner Bros. Category:Aliens Category:Ice Manipulators Category:Wind Manipulators Category:Large Planet Level Category:Massively Faster than Light Category:Supermen